moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Phoenix
}} Dark Phoenix (alternatively known as X-Men: Dark Phoenix) is a 2019 American superhero film written and directed by Simon Kinberg. The film will star James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Nicholas Hoult, Tye Sheridan, Sophie Turner, Alexandra Shipp, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Evan Peters, and Jessica Chastain. The film premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre on June 4, 2019. It was released in the United States on June 7, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot In 1975, eight-year old Jean Grey accidentally causes a car accident, which claims the lives of her parents and leaves her as the sole survivor. Shortly after, she meets Charles Xavier, who brings her to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters at the X-Mansion. In the present day of 1992, eight years after the attacks on Earth by Apocalypse, the X-Men are now seen as heroes across the world, adored as superheroes. After the space shuttle Endeavor is critically damaged by a supposed solar flare during an STS-49 mission, the President of the United States requests Professor X and the X-Men to save the astronauts. While the X-Men manage to save the space crew, Jean is stranded in deep space and absorbs the solar flare into her umbilicus. Nightcrawler brings her body back into the X-Jet, with Jean surviving the event and her psychic powers greatly amplified as a result. However, they become uncontrollable and she accidentally unleashes her power on her fellow mutants at the X-Mansion, injuring her boyfriend Cyclops in the process. Xavier reveals that he had placed mental barriers within Jean's mind to block out the trauma of the car accident; additionally, he had lied about both of her parents' dying in the accident, as it turns out her father, John Grey, is still alive. Jean leaves the X-Mansion and returns to her family home, where she encounters her family. However, she notices that there are only photos of her mother in the house, and questions her father as to why he never looked for her following the accident. After Jean informs him that she can read minds, John intentionally recalls the entire incident mentally so that Jean could see, and it is shown that Jean rendered her mother unconscious while driving, thereby killing her. As John considered his wife the most important person in his world, he resented Jean for causing his wife's death and, upon meeting Xavier, had given her custody of Jean. The X-Jet then arrives on the street and the X-Men corner Jean, who retaliates, injuring Quicksilver and killing Mystique in the process. Jean also attacks police officers, prompting public reception towards her and mutants in general to become sour. Jean then travels to Genosha, a mutant safe haven run by Magneto, and asks him for help to prevent herself from killing more people. However, he orders her to leave after she engages in combat with U.S. military forces tasked with her arrest. Around this time, a shape-shifting alien race known as the D'Bari arrive on Earth with the purpose of harnessing the cosmic flare inside Jean in order to conquer Earth. Vuk, the leader of the D'Bari, encounters Jean and explains to her that what she absorbed was not a solar flare but in fact a cosmic energy entity that was responsible for eradicating the D'Bari home planet years ago. The power had consumed all those it came across with the exception of Jean. Back at the X-Mansion, Beast blames Xavier for Raven's death. Defecting from the X-Men, he flees the X-Mansion using the X-Jet and flies to Genosha, informing Magneto that Jean had murdered Mystique. He then joins Magneto, Ariki and Selene in traveling to New York City in order to assassinate Jean and avenge Mystique. Using Cerebro, Xavier realizes what their goal is and recruits Cyclops, Storm and Nightcrawler to save Jean's life. During the battle, both Magneto and Professor X encounter Jean, although Magneto is knocked out while Professor X is forced to walk without his wheelchair. While Xavier can no longer read Jean's mind, she can read his, and he shows her the memory he had with his father, where he expressed support and hope for Jean. The memory reasserts Jean's original personality, and she spares Xavier. She is then tempted by Vuk to transfer the cosmic energy to her; while Vuk is able to absorb some of it, she is struck by Cyclops before the transfer is completed. The military then intervenes, using collars that disable mutant powers to apprehend Professor X, Jean, Magneto, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Ariki and Selene, while Vuk manages to escape. While on the train, one of the soldiers berates Nightcrawler, informing him that his son adored him prior to their actions. Meanwhile, Xavier informs Beast that he was wrong for what he had done to Jean, but that the real Jean still exists within; Cyclops also tells Beast and Magneto that Mystique had died believing that, and that she wouldn't have wanted them to kill Jean. The train is then attacked by Vuk and the D'Bari, who easily overpower the soldiers. Nightcrawler convinces the soldier whose son had idolized them to free them, and he does so; the X-Men and Magneto's faction proceed to team up to attack the D'Bari, although they are unable to defeat Vuk, who subdues them all. Xavier apologizes to Jean for what he had done, explaining that he just wished to give her what he deserved every child deserved – love and family. Jean then frees herself from her restraints, declaring that she would protect her family. Jean shields Magneto and her fellow X-Men while destroying the train they are on. She then swiftly disintegrates the remaining D'Bari forces before being attacked by Vuk, who forced her finger into Jean's belly button and begins to drain her remaining cosmic power. As Jean attempts to use the power to eliminate Vuk as well, she realizes that Cyclops is beginning to disintegrate as well. Knowing that she cannot unleash her energy on Earth without harming innocents, Jean takes a hold of Vuk and flies into space, where she reabsorbs the cosmic energy and explodes, killing Vuk and seemingly herself as well. The remaining X-Men return to New York, where the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is renamed the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters. Xavier retires from his position as Headmaster, granting the position to Beast, and moves to Paris, France, where he encounters Magneto, who requests they play a game of chess. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkhölme / Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey / Phoenix *Alexandra Shipp as Storm *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver *Jessica Chastain as Vuk Videos Trailer Category:2019 films Category:Superhero films Category:X-Men films Category:American films Category:American superhero films Category:Films starring Jennifer Lawrence Category:Marvel films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:2019 American films Category:2019 in film Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:Science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 American superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Marvel Entertainment films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:The Donners' Company films Category:Kinberg Genre films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Action adventure films Category:American action adventure films Category:2019 action adventure films Category:2019 American action adventure films Category:2010s action adventure films Category:2010s American action adventure films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2019 science fiction action films Category:2019 American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about telekinesis Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in 1992 Category:Films set in Westchester County, New York Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2019 science fiction adventure films Category:2019 American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:Screenplays by Simon Kinberg Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Teen superhero films Category:American teen superhero films Category:2019 teen superhero films Category:2019 American teen superhero films Category:2010s teen superhero films Category:2010s American teen superhero films Category:IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films